Annie Evans
and Zoe, taping Episode 4231.]] Annie Evans is a writer who was on the Sesame Street writing staff from 1995 through 2016. She was part of the writing teams that developed the recurring segments Elmo's World and Elmo the Musical. She married Muppet performer Martin P. Robinson in 2008. __TOC__ Evans also scripted the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "Who Are You, Sue Snue?", Big Bag, and Panwapa. She also served as a consultant on Galli Galli Sim Sim, the Indian co-production of Sesame Street. An established playwright, Evans' plays, for puppets and for people, include Ghost Stories and several monologues. Her one-act play Pigeon-Holed is a partial parody of Sesame Street which has been staged at the O'Neill Puppetry Conference where she is an Artistic Associate. Together with Marty Robinson, she ran the official Sesame Workshop parenting blog Sesame Family Robinson. She was credited producer and dramaturg for Robinson's Halloween play All Hallow's Eve in 2019. Outside of Sesame Street, Evans' writing credits include Gullah Gullah Island, Oswald, and Jojo's Circus. Writing Credits *''A is for Asthma'' (with Luis Santeiro) *''Bert & Ernie's Word Play'' (with Billy Aronson) *''Computer Caper'' (with Cathi Rosenberg-Turow and Christine Ferraro) *''Elmo Says BOO!'' (with Emily Perl Kingsley) *''Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor'' *''Music Works Wonders'' (with Luis Santeiro) *''Zoe's Dance Moves'' *''Ready for School!'' (with Christine Ferraro and Joey Mazzarino) *''The Get Healthy Now Show'' *''One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure'' Episodes Sesame Street episodes written by Evans include:episode scripts Segments *Elmo's World **Hats **Dogs **Bugs **Birthdays *Elmo the Musical **Sea Captain the Musical **Cowboy the Musical **Repair Monster the Musical *Ruthie presents the letter E with an elephant *Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn draw a computer cookie *New material for Diana Krall singing "Everybody's Song" *Grover conducts an emotional piece of music *Number of the Day: #9 *Telly and Elmo cooperate playing "The Blue Danube" *Spanish Word of the Day: Música *Telly and Oscar demonstrate words that begin with B Sesame Family Robinson: "Telly and Oscar Together Again." September 24, 2009 (archived) Composer Credits File:AdditionExpedition.jpg|"The Addition Expedition" File:4278a.png|"The All Our Senses Club" File:Eight-Subtract.png|Barnacle Subtraction File:BeTheCount.jpg|"Be the Count" File:4058q.jpg|"The Best Pet" File:4625b.png|"Boo Boo Busters" File:Breakfastclub.JPG|"The Breakfast Club (Cerf/Evans) File:4089j.jpg|"Broccoli is Good" File:4154-alphabet.jpg|"Can't Say the Alphabet Enough" File:4508g.png|"Change the Plan" File:Cowboy-CountBy2.png|"The Count By Two Kid" File:4608d.png|"Dinosaurs Were Big and Small" File:Cowboy-Ranch.png|"Double Double Dude Dude Ranch Ranch" File:Count8Song.jpg|"Eight is Great" File:Captain-Eight.png|"Eight is Great (Elmo the Musical)" File:MilesForwardBackward.jpg|"Forward Backward Dance" File:Cowboy-Giddy.png|"Giddy Up" File:4306f.png|"Go Go Go G" File:ETM-Repair02.png|"The Great Halfini (song)" File:4306d.png|"The Gross Grouch Song" File:Guesstheseasons.jpg|"Guess the Seasons Song" File:ETM-Half.png|"The Half Song" File:Captain-Heave.png|"Heave Ho" File:4089f.jpg|"I Love Fruit" File:4019b.jpg|"Jambo Song" File:4308h.png|"Listen Baby Lullaby" File:LookNFlap.png|"Look 'n Flap" File:Magic-To-Find.png|"Magic to Find" File:4145-Miles1.jpg|"Number One" File:4089h.jpg|"Peaches and Pears" File:4608b.png|"Romping, Stomping, Roaring, Soaring, Awesome Dinosaurs" File:Noimage-landscape.png|"Sir Count-a-lot" File:4306e.png|"The Spanish G Word Song" File:Cowboy-Push.png|"Stand Shake Push" File:4505f.png|"Stop and Think" File:4112z.jpg|"Stretch, Wiggle, Yay!" File:SG-4306.jpg|"Super Grover with a G" File:4050h.jpg|"Superheroes of Dance" File:TellysAquarium.jpg|"Telly's Aquarium" File:4608i.png|"Walking With a Dinosaur" File:ETM-Whole.png|"The Whole Again Song" Sources External links * Funny Girls Coping with Boys bio * [http://web.archive.org/web/20160520203715/http://www.sesamestreet.org/parents/blog Sesame Family Robinson blog] (archived) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Lyricists